The Actions of One
by newwriter545
Summary: My first attempt at HP fanfiction. Written for my enjoyment, but I would appreciate criticism. - One action of a Death Eater leads to a whole lot more.-Will include Harry-has-a-sibling (but no twins or even abused Mary Sue.)
1. Prologue

**-14****th**** May 1989-**

Panting, a black haired man sat back on the cold marbled floor of the bathroom. His head had been buried in the toilet as he purged the contents of his stomach. As soon as his head was out though, the memory of he had been made to do, what he had _done, _flashed through his mind like a blinding light and he was once again heaving into the bowl.

A man with an aristocratic face, one which was morphed into a worried expression, came in, carrying a vial of steaming potion. As soon as he saw the state the other was, he hurried forward and urgently held the vial out.

"Here James, you need it- you know you do." He insisted as James started to shake his head and continued to shiver. The handsome aristocratic man swore under his breath, grabbed the other man, James, and forced the potion down his throat. James coughed and wheezed before finally settling down. He looked at his best friend with red swollen eyes. There were speckles of vomit on his robes, but neither paid it any mind.

"The bastard Sirius, that _fucking_ _bastard_ and that –that woman, she was- oh _holy fuck," _James took a shuddering breath and Sirius, who couldn't stand to see his brother in all but blood in so much misery, spoke up.

"It was the _Imperius_, nobody could have stopped it James. It was _Cawley_ for fucks sake, not even Dumbledore could have-"

"I RAPED SOMEONE! I RAPED A FUCKING INNOCENT HUMAN BEING SIRIUS. I- I TOOK –she-"

James couldn't even finish as shaking sobs went through him. Sirius didn't hesitate to take the distraught man in his arms. Hugging like this wasn't done; it was taboo between the Marauders, only a quick manly pat on the back would do. Lily hugged enough for all of them. But this, this was Sirius Black's best friend; James Potter, Prongs, Hit wizard, breaking all over the floor of the bathroom in Sirius's apartment. Sirius just held on to his friend, a look of pain etched in his face.

They had been out at Diambole Square, shopping. A day out for the Marauders that had quickly turned into a nightmare. Instead of escaping from the deaths, the _blood_, they were surrounded. Death eaters had launched a surprise attack. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter had all been separated. Sirius had tried to keep an eye for Peter; he wasn't known to be the best fighter. But Peter had gotten lost in the fray; Remus was fighting so fiercely that there was a steady stream of spell fire coming from his wand, it was almost like a solid multicoloured beam. Time had passed in a blur of screams and spells. Bodies were lying on the floor but Sirius had ignored them in his need to find James. And when Sirius did found him, it was to a horrifying scene. James had thrown a woman to a wall, Sirius could hear her pleading, and James- James was doing the _unthinkable_. Standing behind them was a brown haired man.

The man could have been described as handsome but his eyes held such a perverse look of malevolence that all his beauty quickly detracted, especially with the half twisted sneer on his face. Joshua Cawley was one of Voldermort's most warped elite. He was famous for making people suffer, for making them _hurt._

Sirius had frozen for a moment. But Cawley sneered and quickly turned to James whose face was set in an expression that was a mix of desperation and self loathing.

"That's the proper way to make use of filth Potter, now finish it!" Cawley shouted, pointing his wand at James. Those words were enough for Sirius to know what happened. He let a roar of fury and lifted his wand. He wasn't even sure what the hell he was casting through the red haze his mind but he didn't care. Cawley needed to be gone. By the time he came to his senses, he had a missing finger but Cawley was clutching his arm and looked to be in immense pain.

CRACK

The sound of apparition made Sirius spin around. The woman was gone. James face was contorted in a raging fury as he aimed for Cawley. His robes were open and rumpled. He had scratches in his face, presumably from where the woman had tried to fight him off. Cawley's fight with Sirius had diminished his power in his _Imperius, _it had fallen. James voice shook as he spoke.

"_Avada Ked-'_

Cawley didn't waste any time, he spun on the spot and with a loud CRACK, he was gone.

James had just stood there shaking like a leaf. Sirius hadn't even waited before grabbing onto his friend and apparating to his apartment.

Now here they were; Cawley was gone, the woman was gone, and Sirius held a James Potter who was left breaking down on a bathroom floor .

**_-War will destroy the best of us-_**

Nine months later, Juliet Grace Tilling gave birth to a baby girl with black hair, hazel eyes and a rosy countenance at Queen Elizabeth Hospital.

"What are you going to name this little beauty?" The midwife asked with a smile.

Juliet gave a shaky smile, "Sidra Grace... I- I don't about her surname yet."

The midwife nodded sympathetically, placing the baby in the cot beside the hospital bed.

"You'll figure it out dear, now why don't you rest?" The midwife said, patting her hand gently as she left; securing the curtain around the bed, leaving mother and daughter alone.

"I hope so, I really do." Juliet murmured, not looking towards the slumbering baby.

Two weeks later; Abigail Spencer, head carer at the Stockings Children's Home, welcomed Sidra into their midst.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sidra Grace Royce**

For the next eleven years, many things changed for the little girl known as Sidra. She was given a surname by the staff of the home, her full name now being Sidra Grace Royce. The first family to take Sidra in had been the Grahams. The Grahams were a modest sized family with Mr and Mrs Graham and their two sons. Sidra had been given to them as a foster child but within two years, Sidra was back at the Stockings Children's Home, or Stocks, as some people called it. Mr and Mrs Graham's two sons had been literally at war with Sidra, simply because they had never had their parent's attention on anyone else and Mr Graham had insisted it would be best for all if Sidra was fostered by a different family.

So Sidra was fostered next by Halsall's, a huge family, who hadn't even kept Sidra for more than six months. The sheer amount of children in the house meant that incidents happened and for some reason, Louise Halsall seemed to think it was all to do with the three year old Sidra.

So it continued, foster families would take her in but within half the year he would be back because for some reason, wherever Sidra went, strange things tended to happen. She had once been able to change her eye colour at her fifth and final foster family. The Tompkins all had baby blue eyes, and Sidra, in a desperate attempt to blend in, had squeezed her eyes shut and just thought hard of soft blue eyes. She had felt a tingling sensation around her head and when she looked at her reflection in the spoon to find blue eyes staring back at her, she promptly dropped it in surprise. Unfortunately, all of the Tompkins present had seen that flash of colour, even if it was gone within seconds, and Sidra was back at Stocks.

Sidra Royce was now an eleven year old, with long length black hair that was usually held in a messy ponytail, pale skin and hazel eyes that were covered with glasses. She was currently on the roof of the building, her special place, tossing a tennis ball at the wall and catching it again. And again. Sidra was bored. She'd done her chores around Stocks, read and re-reread most of the books and there was no school to go to. At least in school they were allowed to use computers.

Sidra turned at the sound of the metal door being pushed open. A moment later, a girl stepped through the doorway. Fourteen year old Caitlin; who looked like an angel but was definitely not, was also a recurring visitor of Stocks. Caitlin was almost the exact opposite of Sidra in terms of looks. As dark Sidra's hair was, Caitlin's was light. She had curly blonde hair, tan skin and deep blue eyes. Unlike Sidra however, Caitlin had lived with her parents, she actually remembered them. Sidra had been envious of Caitlin until she overheard how she had been treated by her parents. Caitlin was generally an aloof person who didn't let anyone talk to her; she didn't let anyone bring her down either. Sidra was closer to Caitlin than she was with any of the other kids. Maybe it was because of the fact that they were both rebound kids, but Sidra didn't care.

"Knew you'd be here," she said in greeting, walking over to where Sidra was now sitting up, "Johann said that you have to help the tykes." Caitlin snatched the ball out of Sidra's hand and sat down next to her, playing with it the way Sidra had been.

Sidra sat up, glaring at the older girl.

'What? I already helped with the common room today Caitlin, why do I have to -' Caitlin cut her off.

"Because Grace, you've got nothing to do; now go. Mr McKenzie had a painting session with them; Mike wants you to go help." Caitlin said plainly, continuing to play with the ball. Sidra shot Caitlin a dirty look as she stood up, which the girl didn't even notice, and quickly dusted her trousers off.

Johann was the one of the senior staff of Stocks. He was also one of the stricter ones; so all the younger kids, including Sidra, called him by his proper name: Mr Huber. He was a big balding man who was more often than not ordering everyone around. He was also very strict, not letting anyone out of the cafeteria until every little scrap of food was gone, no letting anyone out of their rooms until all the beds were made, and he made everyone get up at six thirty in the morning.

When Sidra found her way down to Mr Huber he was in the staff lounge, reading a big column newspaper. He immediately sent her off in the directions of the juniors.

"I can't have you loitering on the roof Sidra," Mr Huber said, picking up the newspaper again, "now go make yourself useful and help Mr McKenzie."

Sidra made a beeline for her bed as soon as she got to her room. The kids had finished at seven but Mr McKenzie had kept her back to help tidy up, which had extended from cleaning up the kids to cleaning up the art room. It was now nine twenty and Sidra was knackered. She didn't even want to change but forced herself to do so.

The room itself was a long narrow space, with seven single beds against the wall. Sidra had been moved here recently because she would soon be attending Lealands High School. Next to each bed was a tiny wardrobe that housed every belonging a resident had, and inside was locker that kept any precious keepsakes. Sidra only had a locket she had been given by Julia Graham, her first foster mother, when she had been moved back to Stocks. Sidra absolutely loved it. The locket opened to show an elegant engraving on it left face.

'_Be strong, because things will get better. It may be stormy now, but it never rains forever.'_

On the right side was different, more personal, engraving:

'_Always stay strong Sidra Grace, keep faith and keep living. _

Sidra didn't keep the locket in the locker provided, because they were easily opened and she liked to keep it on her at all times. Her roommates also did the same thing; anything that could be kept on their person was kept on their person because things were known to be stolen, even from the lockers.

Sidra had four other roommates, all of them older than her. Mary Usher was a fifteen year old dark skinned girl who loved sport more than Sidra loved deserts, which was an awful lot. Anica Roniv and Tabitha Ruthwick were both thirteen years old and joined at the hip. Ebony Wheeler, also thirteen; Hailey Sanders, fifteen, and Kelley Smith, aged eleven; finished the set of seven. Sidra and Kelly were the youngest in the setting, so both were generally ignored. Sidra had no problem with that, she'd found that once they realised she was a back again child, they tended to drift. Even the rowdier got a family for a few months, what was wrong with Sidra that she couldn't keep to a family? There must be something wrong with her, they would say.

Sidra shook her head and quickly put on some jogging pants and a t-shirt. Ebony, Anica and Tabitha were all on Anica's bed, giggling and talking amongst themselves. Sidra ignored them and got into bed quickly, shutting her eyes in an attempt to block out the sound.

I'll have to take my ball back from Caitlin, Sidra thought drowsily, so i can keep myself entertained tomorrow.

Little did Sidra know, she would need very little to entertain her, as the world itself was about to tilt on its axis.

* * *

****She is not a Metamorphmagus**


End file.
